


Mama Hume In Her Chamber [fanart]

by Koe



Category: Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: 19th Century, Candles, Community: disney_kink, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Insanity, Laudanum, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to Colonel Bastard's Basil/Ratigan-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Hume In Her Chamber [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colonel_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/gifts).



> "When your m ~~o~~ use takes you by the hand, you better follow. Here's my latest fanart: "Mama Hume In Her Chamber". It's both a fanwork of Disney's The Great Mouse Detective and Colonel Bastard's [GMD-series (Basil/Ratigan)](http://colonel-bastard.livejournal.com/25903.html). (Plus kind of filling [my own prompt over at disney_kink](http://community.livejournal.com/disney_kink/361.html?thread=653161#t653161).)
> 
> Mama Hume: Basil's mother, [is mentioned](http://colonel-bastard.livejournal.com/28657.html) several times in the Colonel's fic and here she is. Hope you forgive me for taking liberties with her, Colonel. ~~But but but, no _smut_ at all? What the crap?! *grumbles*~~ "

 


End file.
